


hot spots hold no charm

by mediwitch3



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt: Heat of the Moment, Worried Eddie Diaz, prompt: interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: Buck attempts a daring rescue. Eddie is less than impressed.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768447
Comments: 18
Kudos: 330





	hot spots hold no charm

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @queenginnys

Eddie’s heart is in his throat, watching Buck descend the face of the building that’s been burning steadily for the last two hours. It’s tall, piercing the sky in a way its neighbors don’t, 70 stories high and engulfed in flames. There’s two other crews onsite with them, helping them clear the building and assisting medical on the ground, and Eddie’s been paired with a woman from the 134 since they got here. She’s good, strong and sure next to him, but he misses Buck like a limb as he walks through the smoky corridors calling out for survivors. He hates not having him at his back, and he knows no one else will watch Buck’s like Eddie can.

Case in point, they’re letting him scale the side of a burning building to get a cat that’s trapped in a room on the 45th floor. A _cat_. If Buck somehow pulls this off and doesn’t fall to his death, Eddie’s going to kill him.

He resists the urge to bite his nails as he watches from the ground, standing behind the landing pad they’ve set up under him, as though that would help if Buck fell. Bobby’s next to him, his own eyes glued to Buck’s tiny figure as it swings back from the window and crashes through. There’s sweat on Bobby’s brow, and if he were a weaker man, Eddie knows he’d be shaking.

Eddie clutches the water bottle someone handed him earlier, feels it crinkle under his hands but can’t hear it over the chaos of the scene. There’s water rushing and people talking and beams cracking as the fire spreads, and Eddie still feels totally frozen, can’t drag his eyes away from the window Buck has disappeared into as he waits for him to come back out. Can’t see anything but the fire that’s licking the walls behind the open hole Buck made when he crashed through the glass.

The air leaves him in a rush as Buck’s helmet makes an appearance, poking out to look around before disappearing back inside for a second. He finally climbs out of the window one handed, the other clasped around something too small for Eddie to see.

“He found the cat,” Bobby says next to him.

Eddie nods absently, still stuck on Buck as he starts making his way back down. Eddie knows this won’t end well, the flames still screaming out the windows around him and the drop too big. It’s only a matter of time before the rope breaks.

He lurches forward when it does, knows Bobby’s with him as Buck sails through the air, arms wrapped around the cat to protect it as he hits the landing pad. Someone takes the cat from him, and Buck struggles his way out of the inflatable with the help of someone from Station 6. He stumbles when he hits the ground, legs jelly with adrenaline but a smile a mile wide splitting his soot-streaked face and making Eddie’s heart pound where it’s dropped to his belly.

He’s accepting congratulations from one of the EMT’s who’s looking him over, waving a light in his eyes and pulling his arms around to make sure there’s no damage, when Eddie reaches him. He can’t help the punch he throws, hits Buck in the shoulder with what little strength he’s reserved from the long day and relishes in the yelp that escapes Buck when it lands. Buck gives him a wounded look, but Eddie’s boiling with rage now.

“Are you an idiot?” He asks, well aware they have an audience, but not caring. “Are you _stupid_? What the hell was that?”

“Eddie—“ Buck starts, but shuts up at the look Eddie shoots him.

“A _cat_?” Eddie shouts, gaining steam, voice rising as he works himself up. “You did all that for a _cat_? You could have died! You could have been seriously injured, what the fuck were you thinking?”

“I’m fine!” Buck tries, but Eddie’s on a roll now.

“Shut up, I know what you were thinking! You weren’t! You thought ‘oh, let me be a big damn hero for a _cat_ , and also, fuck you, Eddie’!”

Buck’s frowning, mouth turned down in an unhappy moue. There’s a drop of sweat leaving a clean line on his soot-streaked face. “Hey, that’s not—“

“God, you never think these things through, even after everything you’ve been through, after everything _I’ve_ been through with you, you didn’t—“

“Eddie!” Buck shouts.

Eddie’s breath is heaving, his chest tight and his vision narrow and he can’t get enough air. Buck’s staring at him, confused and worried, and the crowd has mostly dispersed around them, but Eddie can’t _breathe_ , can’t _see_ around the _I almost lost you again_ that’s racing through his veins and making him dizzy.

So he does what any rational man would do in his situation, and pitches forward to grab the front of Buck’s coat and press their mouths together. He hears a clatter as their helmets hit the ground, knocked off their heads by Eddie’s momentum, but he’s distracted but the way Buck’s clutching him back, his hands fisted in Eddie’s turnout gear and his lips yielding under his. Buck makes a noise, huffing air out of his nose, and presses closer to Eddie, his arms wrapping tight around his middle like iron bands, and Eddie leans up, leans forward, takes and takes whatever Buck will give him, lost in him and his body and the moment. He feels held, can feel Buck’s chest expanding and retracting under his own, can feel the sweat dripping down the back of Buck’s neck, and it should be nasty as hell, both of them covered in dust and soot and sweat but Eddie—loves this, loves him, and never wants to move.

“Boys.”

Bobby’s voice breaks the spell, and Eddie breaks from Buck with a gasp, sucking air into his lungs and blinking in the bright lights they have trained on the building. Buck looks dazed, lets go of Eddie so reluctantly that Eddie wants to whine, wants to grab his hands and drag him back in and drink his air directly from Buck’s mouth for the rest of time.

“ _Boys_.”

Eddie jerks back, puts a step between them and turns to face Bobby, knows he’s flushed bright red under the streaks of grey that paint his face. Hen and Chimney have joined them, looking too smug for Eddie’s liking, and Bobby doesn’t honestly look better, his mouth twisted in a tell-tale sign of a hidden smile. Eddie glances over at Buck, who looks delightfully mussed and is passing a hand over the back of his neck, smoothing the hairs at his nape to sooth his nerves. Bobby clears his throat, and Eddie snaps his eyes back over.

“Get your helmets, we still have work to do,” Bobby tells them, then turns back to the makeshift command center they’ve set up onsite, leaving them to Hen and Chim’s mercy.

“That was quite a display,” Chimney says, mouth curling slyly at the corners. Hen’s smothering a grin.

“You owe me money,” she mutters to him, eyes still on Eddie and Buck. Eddie rolls his eyes, bends down to grab their helmets and passes Buck’s off to him.

“Bobby said we have work to do,” he informs them, trying to sound haughty but ultimately failing because he can feel how bruised his mouth must look. He raises an eyebrow, trying to convey that he wants a second with Buck. Hen snorts, slaps Chim’s arm and starts dragging him away. He doesn’t look at Buck, just fiddles with the visor on his helmet for a second. “We good?”

“Yeah, Eddie,” Buck says softly, his hand touching Eddie’s elbow. Eddie looks up at him, a little nervous, but Buck’s still smiling. Eddie feels his mouth curve in an answering grin.

“Good,” he breathes. He nods his head to where their teammates have wandered off to. “Come on, we’ll talk later.”


End file.
